Take away his anger
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: It was a boring day at the office, and Mai had nothing to do. She was sick of the quiet, but she never expected things to turn out the way they did. Much less at the hospital. Will she be able to save Naru from himself and Lin from Naru? And what will she do when to brings consequences to her own heath in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME/MANGA SERIES OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!**

It was a rather normal day at the office. In other words, Mai was bored to death and had nothing to do.

She didn't have enough money to buy a smartphone, 'stupid Naru and his horrible pay', like her friends and wasn't going to get some anytime soon.

The rest of the gang is usually here to entertain her but they all were busy today. Bou-san had practice with his band for a show the next night, Ayako apparently had some very important client who was loaded with money and made sure to get all attention on her 24/7. John had a sermon because today was Sunday, and Masako decided she didn't want to be alone with her so she never even bothered to give an excuse!

Anyway, she was alone, bored, and hyper so sitting still want an option.

She scooted her chair to see if a certain narcissist had left his door open( which he did on rare occasions) but sadly he didn't.

" It would have been fun to make silly faces at him." Mai grumbled as she got up to drag her chair back.

She didn't even bother to go to Lin because she couldn't stand a second is his office. Everything was always so organized and shiny that it gave her the creeps.

She had finished all her work, homework, studying, and doodles for the day but there was still 4 hours of this torcher to endure until she could go home.

As Mai sat there with her head in her hands she had began to attempt sleeping when a loud, foreign, word shot though the her ears from her bosses office.

Quickly getting up she moved herself right against his door, putting all her weight on it, and slanted her ear towards the wood.

'Naru sounds really angry,' Mai thought before questioning the situation, 'I wonder who hes talking to?'

After a few more shots the phone slammed hard on the counter with a loud 'THUMP'. Started Mai backed away from the cold door. WAIT, THE COLD DOOR?

'It was pretty normal temperature when I first got here' Mai began to get really worried what was he doing in there, when suddenly it hit her. She reached the door knob and began to quickly pull and twist on it. It wouldn't budge. She began to pound at the door screaming for naru to open up when finally Lin rushed out of his office with a horrified look on his face. Mai backed up as he slammed himself at the door breaking it with a cold snap and ran into the room.

The air pressure was so high it popped both Mai and Lin's ears and the pair lifted their hands up towards them to prevent anymore hearing loss. Suddenly realizing how cold it was she hugged her arms around her and ran towards Naru but was stopped by Lin.

"Taniyama-san don't get any closer to him!" Lin shouted at her causing his facial feature to shift from horror to anger. Mai was too afraid to speak and only nodded as Lin walked towards Naru.

Her boss was bending over the table with his hands gripping the wood stiffly and his back arched as though he were about to charge at them. He kept his head down, letting the layers of raven hair layer his face, covering him from view. There was a bright vibrant glow surrounding her boss and his hands were shooting beams of light onto the desk but not damaging it.

"Lin-san what are we gonna do! He's using the PK again, right, he not supposed to do that! Oh god, oh god, Why would he do this!?" Mai screamed out a hoarse voice towards the chinese man when he looked back at her and shouted for her silence.

With her whimpering and crys gone all that was heard was the static. It was like naru was shooting off bits of lighting and electricity from his skin off into the surrounding area. There seemed to be a single bolt that flashed the strongest and clearest as Lin took each of his steps closer to him.

Lin walked as though there were eggshells under his feat; Lin walked heel to toe and spread his arms out slightly for an unnecessary amount of balance. He turned over his shoulder looked at me, but I wasn't paying full attention. He said something to Naru in English.

I only knew this because his accent had suddenly changed, but I had zoned out in worry for Naru instead of paying attention like I should have been.

'Naru would scold you for this Mail, so pay attention.' She told herself this and began to focus on Lin-san, who was repeating more english towards Naru.

'I wonder why he's saying it in english?' I wandered, lost in my thoughts again, 'Do they not want me to understand them? It must be something personal to him them.'

I let my eyes drift down to sadness for just a few second before realizing my mistake and paying attention once more.

(A/N- Bold is in English + I updated this part because of a misunderstanding so its newly changed.)

"**Come on, stop this right now, think about your parents Noll." **Lin looked straight at Naru as though he knew it would trigger something but it didn't only made things worse.

'Noll?' I wondered, 'That must be a english version of Naru's name. I guess I was right when I though someone else had named him that before on the day I gave him that name. But why is all this English popping up now?' Before I could let my thoughts drift me away further their was a loud BANG!

Objects started to levitate shakily in the air and smash into the wall. Lin's eyes just widened and he turned to Mai.

"Taniyama-san call an ambulance and say that they will need two stretchers and one of the strongest urgent care units." His breath was clearly portrayed by the freezing air as he spoke calmly but his eyes portrayed a different story. He was terrified, terrified of losing Naru, terrified of facing the boys parents, and terrified for Me.

In response, Mai stood from her body heat protection stance and balled her fists.

"Lin-san whatever you are about to do don't do it. We can find another way to-"

"TANIYAMA-SAN WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME. HURRY AND CALL BEFORE WE ARE BOTH DEAD!" Lins shouts at the young girl caused her to freeze in shock at his words. She ducked as a glass mug smashed the wall beside her, waking her up and back to the present with the sting of a cut from the glass.

'Dead.'

The word echoed through her thoughts until she ran out of the freezing room and to the phone. She wiped some dripping blood off her arm and did just as he had asked. Two stretchers and one urgent care unit, she just hoped it would be good enough. As soon as she hung up she left the warmth of the main room back to the freezing room.

She gasped in horror at Lins face; he was in pain, no agony. One hand rested on Naru's shoulder cueing currents of electricity to flow into Lin.

The temperature began to rapidly increase until ice and frost began to form on near by objects that floated higher in mid air. In response Lin kept soothingly talk to Naru,

"**Oliver Davis don't let your mother lose you, and what about the professor, huh. Bloody hell kid you can't let your PK get you out like this, you're better than this. What about the training Oliver- or should I say Naru- Mai does have a point, it does suit you." **

As soon as she heard her name she looked straight at them and not the room, she had been scared to look at them but had forgotten about that when she had heard Lin call her name. As well, when Naru hered Mai's name he began to flinch.

When Lin looked over at her with the agony of the pain he was enduring for naru she began to sob. Tears began to leak down her face, and she couched down as she had reached her limit with the cold.

The room had turned silent except her and the static of Naru's powers, causing her voice to be the most prominent in the room. Lin twitched his head in pain and his body shook, he looked to Mai and in a pleading voice began to speak. 

"Taniyama-san talk to him, its the only way to get him back when his PK get out of his control because of anger. Im not sure what upset him but," Lin pushed as a deep groan escaped his lips,

"When he heard your name and you crying he reacted. I don't seem to be the right one to help him anymore so its up to you. Im sorry to put this on you but you must. I wont be able to hold out much longer, i'm taking the energy away from him but it slowly deteriorates my body. In a minute I will pass out. Don't touch him, take away his anger."

Lin slouched down as he let go of Nauru and looked up at mai with a half smile.

"Thank you Mai."

he whispered before passing out on the floor. When blood began to trickle from his lip she cried even louder. She Turned her head away from the silent chinese man and onto her boss.

"Naru," she got closer , she wiped her tears away and sniffled while tried to soothe her voice like lin did but it ended only in a vibrato. She gave up on that and began to let anger take her as well,

'That selfish little brat, why is he doing this.'

As she got angrier she heated her body up more and was able to release her arms from her body.

"Naru you selfish, narcissistic, brat don't you see what you have done! Lin-san is hurt and so am I, all you do is hurt people! Why did I even come to work for you again anyway you lied to me about how you were, you never even bother to tell me when you were coming back you just left."

This seemed to trigger something in him because the light around him began to dim. As she continued she let tears fall freely down her face.

"Naru- or should I say Oliver- how come you get to let your anger get the best of you and when I do it Im just wrong, Huh! I mean, Its not fair Naru! I remember on the schoolhouse case and the labyrinth one, you were always there for me; you saved me from walls, stone, wells, and even myself, so why can't you do the same again! Don't you care! Don't you care for my answer. You remember that question right, 'Me or Gene?' ".

For reasons unknown to Mai this made him angrier, causing the books to fall with a smash and she jumped out of the way just in time.

"Nauru! Why'd you do that? If you want my answer then don't kill me!" Her arms flailed in the air and she talked and watched Naru react.

What surprised her was a wind began to blow and the air pressure hit her even harder. She backed away in fear and Naru stood up straight, his hands concealed by two, blinding balls of light, and for the first time he spoke.

"Mai, I don't need to hear once more that you are in love with my nicer, more loved twin brother Eugene. It was fine to hear it once." Naru's voice was calm but as quickly as he momentarily stood up he slouched back down to his old position in exhaustion.

"Oliver Davis, I never said that and you know it. I was never in love with him idiot scientist! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU NARU THE NARCISSIST, OLIVER DAVIS, KAZUYA SHIBUYA OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO GO BY! THAT SORT OF STUFF DOESN'T MATTER WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU KNOW! Im not even sure what would make you think I was inlove with you brother anyway. Yes he was nicer, funnier, more charming…." As my continued she heard him growl.

"IDIOT SCIENTIST! I DONT LOVE HIM AND I NEVER WILL LOVE HIM MORE THAN A BROTHER!"

In realization she quickly lowered her head and began to fidget as her voice and ager died down rapidly.

"Its not like you would ever love me back anyway." she whispered to herself as the air pressure, light, cold, and floating objects all vanished. With her head down she stared at the floor, completely aware of what she said she was already wallowing in regret.

'He hates me now doesn't he?'

Two calmy rushe footstep came towards her. She wasn't even paying attention to her surroundings until a cold hand pried her gaze from the floor, lifted her chin, pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Mai had kept her eyes closed, and for a while was in in pure bliss. Her cheeks were flushed and lips swollen as they continued.

That was at least, until Naru dropped like a sack of flour onto the ground and Mai realize something important. Something life changing.

He wasn't breathing.

"NARUUUU!" Mai turned his fallen from over and searched for a nonexisting pulse or breath. Nothing.

"Oh my god, NARU COME BACK PLEASE DON'T DIE, PLEASE DON'T."

Using the skills she learned in school she began to perform CPR. It didnt work. She kept calling out his name and shaking him until two hand pulled her off him.

After that all she saw was white, and passed out to the sirens of ambulances and the hospital like smell of the strangers arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Ok so I did a cruel thing to you guys and ended the last one in a way that would make it seem as though Naru died…..hehehehehe. Truly that was on accident because I ment to update the next chapter right away but got inspiration for another idea- My new story called Sudden, Unexpected, Puberty (Read and review it plzzzzzz) Any Hooooooooo…. this chapter should clear things up but if you guys really wanted Naru to die I am greatly disappointed in you. **

Mai's pov.

Thing that I was able to recall when I woke up was the smell; It was nasty odor of bleach and chemicals creeping its way up my and out my lungs.

This could only mean one thing,

'_Damn it I landed myself in a hospital, once again. Naru's going to kill me when I get out of here. Wait…..NARU!'._

A sudden wave of recollection bashed me straight in the frontal core and I fell back onto the scratchy surface. My shoulder was bare and covered in bandages with some gauze bath so it was a struggle to pull myself up again.

'_Oh god, please don't tell me Narus...Narus…..No Mai don't think like that, you can't think like that, he wouldn't just leave me alone after he….after he…...HOLY MOTHER FUCKER, I KISSED NARU!' _

**(A/N- I know its OOC but it had to be done. After all, isn't that the reaction we all would have if we kissed that devilishly handsome narcissistic. *scolds myself* "No Ollie phantomhive 2461 Naru belongs to Mai not you! *Sighs and seeps into depressed emo corner* Back to the story!)**

I felt my face heat up and my blood pressure rising as I thought more into depth of what he...no we had done. I sunk my head under the blankets and groaned, today was going to be a long day.

Right then the door opened revealing a short, englishman with a lab coat.

I quickly emerged from my hidden cave and stood up straight, trying to make it seem like I did not belong in a mental hospital. After all, what would you think if you suddenly opened the door to one of you patients rooms and saw them cowering under the blankets while talking to themselves. See my point!

Random pov.

"You are Taniyama Mai, I presume?" The casualty in his voice had struck her has odd but she replied anyways.

"Yeah that me, but who are you?" The man chuckled softly before looking at her and saying,

"My name is professor Davis, Im here visiting my son." This struck Mai as odd, he wasn't a doctor? Why would a professor, much less another visitor at the hospital come to visit her? Mai thought about this before realizing something she had missed.

"DAVIS! YOU'RE THE REAL OLIVER DAVIS! THATS SO COOL! But sir," Mai said being sure to call him by the pronoun she had been taught in english class, "why are you visiting me?"

The man grin only seemed to get wider as he covered his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"Well, well, I suppose you weren't told where you? I am sorry to break this to you but I am not Oliver Davis. My name is Professor _Martin_ Davis, Oliver Davis's father." Mai began to blush redder than she had before,

"Gomen, I have mistaken you and I deeply apologize." Mai lowered her head and back into a makeshift bow cringing at the pain that it caused towards her shoulder.

The man came over and put his hand on her good shoulder.

"Child, doesn't that hurt your shoulder? If I may, please don't apologize, it's not your fault my son hadn't told you." Mai quickly sat back up in shock,

"Sir," she said shakily, "I've never had the pleasure of knowing your son, im sorry." Mai was truly confused at the moment, why would such a man be here? She had only knew of their family because of the case they had taken a recently where Bou-san had told her all about the Davis's. They had even found his imposter, so she did know quite a bit about this man's son after that encounter.

The professor smiled and turned his light blue eyes so they faced her cinnamon ones.

"Taniyama-san just 24 hours ago you saved his life, I am here to thank you."

Mai froze, she had no words to say._ '_

_24 hours he said,'_ Mai's thoughts were zooming at incomprehensible speeds though her conscious, she lowered her head, covering her eyes with her bangs and sat still.

'_24 hours ago the only people who I may have been in the position to save were Lin-san and…..Naru. Oh god, please don't tell me I forgot this. As soon as I woke up my thoughts should have been on weather or not they were alive, not the fact that he had kissed me! Im such a brat, worrying about myself and not even thinking of him. Now i'm faced with his father and what do I say, "Hey sir I totally forgot about him, sorry, I was too busy worrying about the fact that he kissed me, not weather or not he was alive. My Bad!"_

Tears began to form on her eyes as she shut them even harder. Her fists were balled up and she began to shake.

'_Im also the reason he ended up in the hospital the last time to. Maybe if I had tried harder he couldn't have been hurt at all, this is all my fault, even Lin-san has been hospitalized as well!' _

It was then that Mai began to cry.

The professor stood back in utter shock, _'This girl is really something,' _he muttered in english as he shook his head playfully. He scooted over beside her and sat next to her with one arm over her shoulder, pulling her in for a hug.

"Taniyama-san, I apologize I didn't think finding out my sons real identity would be such a shock to you. He really took his time choosing his new alias for japan and seemed quite proud of it. I apologize that his mother and I didn't allow him to share his identity with you."

Once again, Mai was in shock.

She hadn't even bothered to think about the fact that Naru was Oliver Davis, her mind had been preoccupied so she had assumed it was naru who he was talking about but didn't bother to think why this was. Mai pushed the proffesor away, and looked into his eyes.

"So what your telling me is…..NARU IS FREAKING OLIVER DAVIS, AND ALL THE STUFF THAT BOU-SAN WAS FANBOYING ABOUT WAS NARU ALL ALONG! DID NARU REALLY DO ALL THOSE AWESOME THINGS!" The tears had disappeared and she began rambling. "HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS AWESOME! WAIT TILL BOU-SAN FINDS OUT HE WILL BE SO EMBARRASSED!HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At this point Mai was shouting and the professor looked taken back.

"If I may ask, why were you crying if you weren't just about my sons identity and that he lied to about who he was?" Suddenly Mai began fuming with anger.

"HE ID LIE TO ME DIDN'T HE! OH HE'S SO GONNA HEAR A MOUTHFUL FROM ME, JUST YOU WAIT NARU, I'M NEVER GONNA BRING YOU YOUR PRECIOUS TEA AGAIN!"

Mai pumped her fist in the air and started to smile through her tears. The professor began to scorch away from the flamboyant girl before him.

'_Is it just me,'_ he thought, _'or does she look like she's planning something diabolical.' _Martin shivered slightly causing Me to look his way and blush furiously.

"Gomen Sir, I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior." Mai started to bow down but she stopped as soon as she heard something funny.

The professor was…...laughing?

Sure enough Martin Davis was in the middle of a fit of laughter leaving Mai to just stare awkwardly and get even more flustered.

'_Is he laughing at me? Did I do something wrong?' _Mai began to panic.

Soon enough, the professor stopped his fit and looked at the profoundly amazing girl before him.

"We have apologized to each other enough for today, don't you think? I have never seen such a behavior towards my son from the opposite gender Mai, you astound me! Every Other female on the planet seems to be in love with him in the sappiest way possible beside a select few, and you are one of them Taniyama-san. I am thankful that my son was able to meet you, but I do still have to ask, why did you cry?"

Mai suddenly turned her head to the side in shame.

"I recognize what you said a moment ago but I must apologize one last time for today. Gomen sir. When I woke up here I had my mind in the gutter. You see certain events took place before we were taken here,"

Mai began to blush hard and fidget,"I was not considered for both Lin-san and Naru's heath but for something else. Gomen."

The room suddenly got deadly quiet and The professor got really angry. He stood up and walked towards where I was looking and gripped both her shoulders causing her to wince.

"Taniyama Mai, Today you saved my sons life, you have nothing to be sorry for, understood! It is not your fault he and Lin are in this situation it is my own!" The professor's voice had caught Me off guard. He sighed and continued, "Would you like to hear how this whole mess got started?" Mai nodded and the professor began to share his story to the strange teenage girl, who he felt closer to him he could have ever imagined.

**Hate to break it to yah but if you wanna know why Naru got so mad you're gunna have to wait until I update, SORRY! It shouldn't be long though I promise! I actually was gonna include that in here but i thought it would be too long for this chapter so I copied that part and put it on the document for the next chapter.**

**-Till next time! **

** Olliephantomhive2461**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

"My wife, Luella, and I had planned to come visit Oliver as a surprise with Madoka." professor Martin Davis said with a twinge of excitement in his voice.

"I assume you remember when she came here a month or two ago?"

Mai nodded, eager for the professor to get on with his story.

"Well, ehh," she profesor stopped to clear his voice, "Luella had let it slip in the conversation she was having with Noll on the phone yesterday, and said some other…...things…... of difficult matter to him, which then had triggered my sons anger. Lin awoke 6 hours ago. He was diagnosed with sever energy loss, anemia, a concussion and many things that are commonly transferred to a person when they engage in physical contact with my son when he is in that sort of state. But even so, he insisted on asking and letting the doctors allow him to tell me about you. We didn't even know Noll had such a great team of friends until Madoka had reported back to us. You know how that boy can be," the professor began to trail off and spun his hand in a repetitive, circular, motion on impulse, "hes almost as silent as Lin, but less brief with his words. You understand, correct?"

Mai nodded her head knowingly with a smirk stretched upon her lips.

"Lin had spoken of such things like your employment and the others as well but nothing into detail. You are the reason why me and my wife don't have to suffer the loss of yet another child today Taniyama-san. Thank you for saving my son."

Mai was speechless, her mind kept wandering back to the words the professor had previously said,_ 'What did he mean by 'yet another?' _

The professor closely examined Mai in her dazed state and shook his head inwardly while gripping his stubbled chin in his palm.

"I'm assuming you have questions, do you not?" before she could get a word out the professor began talking. Sighing, Mai slouch back from her uprising position and prepared herself for the story he was about to tell.

"Do you know why Noll was in japan?" He paused inwardly, think for a moment, "never mind, of course you don't. I'll just start from the beginning. When we first adopted Oliver he was not the only one to come with us that day. Luella and I had adopted Oliver and his twin brother Eugene. They were identical physically but their personalities were they exact opposite. Noll was….well he was the same as he is now, but Gene was the opposite. He had never failed to have a smile on his face or on others."

By now martin was smiling in memory of the little boy they had taken home, but Mai was in utter shock.

'_He has a twin, a nicer twin who smiles like…..like….Dream Naru dose! Oh god,'_ Mai was inwadly panicking, _'could it be that…..that…..NO MAI there no way thats it! But it makes the most sense, I mean, really Naru only smiled like that once. But why would I see Eugene in my dreams? Wait, if its him in my dreams that must make him a…..a…...GHOST! And that means that Naru's twin brother is…...dead.'_

Mai sat upright and stricken with grief while sweat dripped down her forehead and her palms became clammy. The professor was lost in his thoughts elsewhere, not paying attention to the terrified girl he turned around do she couldn't see the his sudden change to a grim and despair cross his face.

"Last year, Noll's psychometry revealed to him that gene had passed on while he was taking a trip here for training his powers." The professor stiffened but continued to speak, unable to see Mai's self horrified look.

"Noll was here in Japan in order to-" Interrupting him there was a sudden ringing. He held up a hand and began to talk in english to the other person on the phone.

Clenching her fistist in self hatred she attempted to lift the grim look on her face.

Mai wasn't able to understand what he was saying but she knew it had to be important; in the midst of the foreign dialogue she heard a name that set her on edge. Oliver. Which immediately set her on edge.

The professor hung up the phone and looked at Mai.

"We can continue this latter, right now we need to get to Oliver's room."

"But-"

"I wore a lab coat for a reason, you know? Visiting hours for you ended quite some time ago, Mai." The professor was diabolical smirking and his eyes clearly told Mai all that he had not included in that sentence.

**(A/N Kawai has just taken a new Russia type form**_***Watch Hetalia if you don't get what I mean.* **_**in my heart.)**

The professor cleared his face of emotion in a millisecond and grabbed the wheelchair in the corner of the room. Failing at keeping his patience, he helped Mai onto the chair and quickly pushed her out the door and into the deserted, brightly lit, hallways

On there way to the other side of the hospital wing the professor said lightly, observing the stiff look on Mai's face,

"One more question my dear. Naru is the japanese translation of Noll, the british nickname for Oliver. So why do you call him Naru?"

Mai's stricken and tense mood lifted and she began to giggle.

"Its a long story sir, would you like to hear it?"

"If it isnt much trouble…and if we don't finish you can tell me after we are done in Noll's room

"Of course! But in return will you tell me more later on."

And with that, Mai began to talk a little faster, beginning to tell Naru's, or should she say Oliver's father the story of how the being of the SPR team had begun.

**This one was short, sorry. I have another song fic I wanted to complete today as well as my other fics that need updating. I bet you all are wondering why they are headed to Naru's room, correct? You will have to wait and see. *diabolical laugh* You also still don't know what it was that Luella said to trigger Naru's PK/anger, nor do you know why they are headed to Naru's room. I'm really evil aren't I? Don't worry the next chapter will clear things up. But, then again, thats what I said this chapter would do. OH WELL!**

**Till next time**

** -Olliephantomhive2461**


	4. Chapter 4

**So to clear things up for you, when Mai refers to Martin he will be **_**"The Professor"**_** and when she is referring to Luella, it will be **_**"Davis-san"**_**. Hopefully that will make this easier on you guys. **

**Also I'm having Mai refer to Madoka as Mori-san. Don't worry it will all add up in future chapters.**

**Also, also, sorry if this isn't as long as you hoped. I've bend my self into a little writers block these past days, and just got over it all tonight. Thats a fail on my part.**

**Also, also, also….. I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Enjoy….**

Chapter #4

The professor had taken me down to the other side of the hospital with surprising ease. No one seemed to question him or his motives. The aura around him seemed to seem professional, so I guess that must have done the trick.

"And thats why we all call him Naru. Oh, but professor he is-"

"Mai I hope you'll pardon my interruption, but Taniyama-_san_ we are here." I quickly spun my head, searching my surrounding. The professor had stopped but a few inches away from another blank hospital door.

I gulped nervously, '_guess I was Talking for quite some time...eheheh.'_

I watched as the professor's face darkened before he turned to me and said, "You know, we've been through this same experience every time Noll gets in the hospital, but it never seems to get an easier."

My eyes widened, and the professor slowly pushed on the door, opening it, then pushing my wheelchair into the room.

Inside a british, blond woman quickly rushed to greet us in, and ended up blocking my view from my seated position of anything else in the room. Her lower torso and hips were leveled in my eye direction and I had to look up quite a bit to see her face.

She clasped onto the professor's hand tightly and painfully tried to clear the solemnly sad and guilt ridden look from her expression, as she turned her face to me.

I twitched as she extended her hand and cupped it around my face. She rotated her thumb in circular motions before directing her words towards the professor.

"**So this is her, isn't it."** The professor began to nod slowly and I felt horribly uncomfortable. Sweat began to dampen my forehead, as I let out a nervous smile. I had a feeling they what she had said was in english, though I couldn't understand it I felt as though I was the topic of her thoughts.

"Pardon my intrusion ma'am, but may I ask who you might be?" The woman looked a bit startled and quickly released her fingers from my face. I'll admit, it made me feel strangely empty. To be honest I didn't mind where her hand was on my face; its been too long since anyone has looked at me with such a motherly expression.

"I deeply apologize Taniyama-san. My name is Luella Davis, I am this man wife," she said quietly, her voice laced with pain. "I believe you know my son, Oliver." she stepped a foot to the side, clearing my path of vision.

Laid unnaturally still on the bleached hospital bed lay Oliver Davis. _Naru_.

A oxygen mask obscured his face and wires were attached around his uncover torso. His hair fanned over his pale face, creating a peaceful aura around him. White sheets surrounded him in an angelic fashion and, light shown in from the windows.

_My fallen angel._

"Naru," I shouted, my voice taking its toll on the empty room, vibrating off the walls and back to my ears louder that I had anticipated. I cringed slightly at the davis-san's identical shocked pressions.

I struggled to get up and reached out my hand desperately. I tried to stretch my hand out further and I began to sit up wobolly from the exceedingly large wheelchair. My head felt like someone had mashed it into the wall as the nausea hit me face first and the room began to tip.

I looked up panickingly towards Davis-san and the professor and said desperately, "Would you bring me closer?"

Davis-san seemed to have tears brimming her eyes as a half lit smile glazed her lips.

"Martin-"

Before she could say anything else the professor surprisingly began pushing me towards the bed. My eyes were fixed on Naru, but the room seemed to tip even more, as I was brought to his side.

I laid my hand onto the bed nervously, debating weather or not to read for his hand. I inched my hand forward, then brought it back to my side, but it, on its own accord, inched closer to his pale finger.

'_I bet their cold...' _

"Go ahead, Mai," said a voice from somewhere in the room, I whipped my head quickly to see a magenta haired woman with a soft smile and sparkling eyes. Madoka Mori.

"Madoka when did you-" I was suddenly cut off by the wave of sleepiness and dizziness as the roomed seemed to sway. Both Davis-san and Mori-san rushed over to me worriedly, they placed their hands softly on my shoulders.

"I've been here the whole time, sweety. So, go ahead, grab his hand, he definitely won't mind. Ok?" I nodded a bit before I felt my head slowly dropping.

Time seemed to slow as everything around me blurred. Instead of being surrounded by black though, a calming white color danced behind my closed lids. I felt the soft bounce of the hospital bed from the sideways position y head fell on.

I sighed relaxingly as three pairs of hands made their way to my head and shoulders. Taking a deep, shallow breath in I extended my arm and let my fingers wander until I found what I was looking for.

My warms fingers slid in between his cold ones and I slowly began to let out the breath I had been holding.

I cracked my right eye open and smiled at the sight I saw.

"He really does look like a angel, fallen or not." I murmured, unaware It was audiobal enough for the surrounding people to hear.

As the breath I had been releasing slowly began coming to an end, I fell asleep tugging on me gently into a mash of white fluffy clouds.

This time, I shut my eyes slowly and gripped onto his cold hand tightly. I maneuvered my face into the scratchy mattress sheets and hospital blankets which surprisingly didn't bother me. The soft caresses of hands stroking my head put the forgotten dizziness at bay.

I let a soft blush willingly brush my cheeks and smiled lovingly.

"_My fallen angel, you'll find your way back to heaven someday"_

**AGHHHH! I want to write more, but mummys yelling to go to sleep. IT ISN'T EVEN THAT LATE ANYWAY! Its only like 10! I call that early in my standards, but no, stupid school had to exist and ruin all my fun! **

**Review cus I value you guys opinions straight from the heart!**

**Till I write again…**

** -Olliephantomhive2461**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

(OC) Random Nurse's pov.

I sighed and glared at the rotting clipboard held sternly between my sweaty palms and sighed in annoyance. I tapped my perfectly manicured nails along the bleach wall harshly and sighed once more, but this time it was more of an exaggeration in order to capture the attention of the strangers around me.

I placed myself seductively along the wall, bending out my hips and flaunting my arms dramatically. I do so love attention. I puckered my lips mimicking the hentai mangas guys tend to love, as one more man passed me by.

Of course, I got a teeny, weeny, bit too distracted with my pose and forgot to pay attention to who my newest visitor may be. And oh fuck, I totally screwed up big time. Before I knew what was coming I felt a large BANG on my head and I quickly turned around in rage.

"Who the actual fuck do you think you are buddy? I'll have you know that-" It was then I realized who it was that pounded her fist into my skull. My boss, a fearsome man, otherwise known as Hioku Ryuzi, stood towered above me with purple flames erupting from his body and his eyes, lacking all color except black.

"What. Do. You. Think. You are doing?" His head turned sideways at an acute angle before he began to clutch the color of my uniform.

'_Oh Kami, why?' _

"Well you see boss I-"

"I don't want to hear it from you. Do you know the position I am in right now? One of your patience," he stopped for a moment as he accusingly pointed his grubby fingers on my shoulder and ran his hands panickingly though his hair," she has left her room. This girl has just been diagnosed with severe memory loss. The scan showed us before she had even woken up, you shouldve known this! She is not it to be in public. Its critical for her condition that she not be out and about because we have no idea how this girl may cope with her changed surroundings!" Boss sighed for a moment before continuing to mutter out with his head placed in in his palms. "Noriko-san find her. Now."

After that he quietly left me be. Altho, that ginny old geezer kept muttering nonsense to him self, so if he's that upset then maybe I should consider trying to help instead of doing what I normally do. Absolutely nothing.

'_But, of course_, I told myself, _'you will only do it to keep your job here. Kami knows where you'll find another job that includes free lunch with sugar cookies.'_

**After 5 min. of wandering the halls…..**

'_Stupid girl where did she run off to. Why do these lunatics at this shitty hospital insist on making my shitty life worse?'_

I continued to drag my feet behind my lazy legs until I finally got to that bitchy Rosy-_san's_ desk. I felt the irritation buble within me as I walk closer towards her with my eyes narrowed so tight it stung. I let a exaggerated snort of disgust make its way up my throat before turning to her.

I refused to look her straight in the eye, so instead I stared at the clock absentmindedly, and said, "You know a patient left her room, you idiot, you were so stupidly careless to let her go. You know full well boss ain't gonna be happy about this mess." I let a proud and scheming smirk plaster my face, but then regretted it when I heard her reply.

"Oh im terribly sorry, but isn't that missing girl one of your patience? I would hate for something to happen to her, you might get fired for it or something, and what would I do then? Also, boss came by earlier and said that it was you who fucked up, so why should I have to clean up your shit?" The sarcasm practically melted off her vice and drove me insane. Not to even mention that cocky, know it all- UGHHHHH, never mind_!_

_That bitch, ill get back at her some day._

**Back in room 549…..**

Akako's pov.

Its been 5 days since Mai went into a coma, but to me it feels like eternity. It may sound sappy, or melodramatic, but its the truth. I sat emotionlessly in the hospital cafeteria with the monk.

Glad he didn't bother to say anything, as we sat their mindlessly because I wouldn't have replied anyway.

I felt a stray drop of liquid fall from my puffy eyes but didn't bother to stop it.

'_It will dry up eventually',_ I told myself, _'why bother.'_

Houshou slowly stood up as though it was the last of his remaining strength, and stretched his arm out to me.

"Come on Ayako, lets stay up there or a bit more. We aren't really doing anything here anyway," he said solemnly as his voice raised an octave and hitched between his breaths.

"Hmmmmmmm." My mummer was barely audible, but both of us knew that didn't matter as I latched on to his extended hand to pull myself up.

The walk out of the cafeteria was solom.

The wait in the elevator was distant.

The shuffle back into Mai's room was terrifying.

The room was empty. Blankets were shuffled along at the bottom of the mattress and the pillows were ruffled on the floor. The monitor was off and thin wires hung from the disconnected machinery.

Houshou stood in shock with his mouth wide open, eyes brimming with tears and fists clenching.

I was already out the door, finding my way to the information desk with a fury that matched the color of my hair. "Where. Is. Taniyama Mai?" The man looked startled and taken back as he stood tense in his chair.

"Gomen, ma'am. My I ask for your name?" I smirked to myself as the short intern trembled in my wake.

"You heard me the first time, I don't like to repeat myself." Anger bubbled up inside of me and I laced both hands derisively on the counter. "Where. Is. Mai?"

The boy stayed silent, and with every passing second aggravating me further this kid was going to have a whole lot more to deal with if he doesnt answer me quickly. He gulped loaded and as he opened his mouth widely to begin to speak, a soft hand was placed on my shoulder.

"I apologize sir, my name is Takigawa Houshou, and this is-"

"I can speak for myself _Houshou," _I said pushing his hand off my shoulder aggressively. He growld in response, and just before I began to start to yell a man in a white lab coat taped us on the shoulders.

Calmly, we turned around and were faced with a medium build englishman holding a clipboard. He cleared his throat and I immediately shut myself up. This man meant business.

"If you are looking for Taniyama-san I may be able to help you with that." As he spoke his eyes kept drifting back and forth from the first intern to us.

_Hiding from the staff, huh, well this is going to get interesting. _

He lifted his hand professionally towards the intern and said, "Not a word, kid." The pale boy just shivered at the man surprising hostility and nodded eagerly before returning to sink in his chair.

I raised my eyebrow suspiciously and crossed my arms over my chest.

'_This man, he looks an awful like that picture of that professor-,'_ I stopped my thinking process for a moment and widened my eyes in shock while squeezing myself with my arms, _'It couldn't be. Could it?'_ I straightened my back and let my arms fall to my sides profestonaly.

"Well, sir, what is it that you know about Mai," I said. Houshou immediately smacked my arm lightly and tightened his jaw. Housou took a glance at the man's lab coat and stood up straight as well.

"Dr, _we,"_ he said putting emphasis on '_we'_,

'_Stupid old monk don't know when to quit it, does he?_'

"We don't mean to be disrespectful by any means, but we would greatly appreciate if you would tell us exactly what happened to our friend." My eyes widened in surprise at the old monks hostility, but it was quickly replaced with a burning sensation of anger.

'_So he can be angry but I can't? I'll show him. Why that-!"_

"Yes, yes, of course, but for right now may I ask of you two to give me a few minutes until we reach the room my son and Taniyama-san are currently resting in."

"Who's with my Jou-san!"

"Stupid old Monk, don't you get it yet?" I rolled my eyes in distaste.

"Why are you acting so calm, you old hag? Can't you see this situation clearly?" He grabbed my arm harshly keeping me in place. I turned my head away from him in shame. Did he think I wasn't taking this seriously? That deraged monk is such an idiot sometime. I felt my lower lip quiver and released my self from his grasp.

"God dammit, Ayako, look at me!"

"Ayako. Ayako. Ayako?" Hurtful he finally released his grasp on my and bent his head low, allowing his bangs to cover his face in a shadow. He began walking away up towards the professor had stopped, but before he did I had to make sure he didn't have the last words.

I allowed the tears to stream silently down my face. I brought both hands up to my mouth and screamed.

"This man. This man's name. His name is Professor Martin Davis! Mai's with Naru, don't you see? You know full well she's always safe when he's there" I began to laugh though the tears as the fool stumbled a bit and quickly turned his head to me, and then the man. The professor looked a bit shocked, but returned to me a warm smile. My hearty laugh echoed about the empty halls and both men looked at me like I had gone mad.

There I was, Ayako, the professional, self proclaimed shine mained, and doctor, who was always so adiquest about appearances, dishes ves, crying, laughing, and worse of all…..no make up. How I survived I do not know.

As I began to calm down, and leaned against the cool wall, Houshou walked over and pulled me into a hug. I gasped and placed my hands on his torso. "Houshou," I whined and tried to pull away, but he just grabs me tighter. Giving up, I decided to embrace it.

It was surprisingly….warm. I let my head rest against his shoulder and I let a small smile perk out from my face. This feels….nice.

"Ehehum," We broke apart quickly as though we were both on fire. That devious man just smirked and gestured his hand over to him silently signaling us to follow. I fumed silently inside, as we both began hurriedly walking towards the next set of open elevators.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Sorry I didn't get to writing Mai's pov yet, I wanted to post an update as quickly as I could. **

**R and R!**

**-Olliephantomhive2461**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU MUST READ THIS IMPORTANT A/N! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

** is Mai in the astral realm, but something is terribly wrong. I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter though. **

**2.****Every time Mai feels a tremor/ electricity shock/ or shaking she forgets bits of her recent memories. ****SHE IS FORGETTING THINGS SO DONT PM ME SAYING IT WAS TOO REPETITIVE**** (look at #3)**

** meant to be repetitive because she is forgetting and then re-noticing the details that she recently forgot**

**4. REMEMBER Mai is very confused so I want the reader to be able to experience that confusion as well.**

Chapter #6

Mai's Pov

_Everything seemed to be too bright, too nice, too…..wait, no thats wrong. Everything is too dark, too depressing to…..no, no, no. Theres not even anything here its all just….empty. No light, no dark, no inbetween. _

_The back of my neck began to tingle and a violent ripple of electricity attacked my inside. My thoughts cleared to a blank state even though panic was evident within my eyes. Gripping my hand to help stop it from shaking as I began to hyperventilate._

"_**Mai, stop confusing yourself. Attempting to describe the astral plane using normal words is foolish. Just focus on what you do know."**_

_I shuddered as I wiped my head around, trying to locate the source of the melodic voice. It seemed to vibrate the ground, so where would they be? Wait, ….WHERES THE GROUND? I looked down, only to find myself floating on air. _

_I gulped and stomped my foot nervously on the invisible surface. A current of air? No, it was something else, something…...warm. _

_What, where am I? What did that voice say this place was again? Astrol Plare? Astel Pl…..? I felt the shock of electricity down the back of my neck once more and shuddered until the feeling passed. As the wave passed through me, arching my back without my own consent, my mind when blank once again._

"_Where am I, again?" I muttered._

_After gathering a quick look at my surroundings I stopped for a minute and slapped my hand against my face. What was I thinking about again? I began to pace in circles roaming my hands through my short hair. I can't remember how much time passed by, nor can I remember why I'm pacing in the first place. But, I feel as though I'm missing something; like something important has been cleanly shaved off my concisos._

_Beads of sweat began to dribble down my panicked face. Someone else is here. No, thats not right either. SomeTHING is here. _

_I grabbed my shaking hand as it began to elevate forwards, trying to reach out to something that I could not see. My breathing increased and panic was evident on my face._

"_Stop it! I have had enough of this mess." My bottom lip quickened violently. _

_At this point, sobs were inevitable. I stopped holding back, stopped holding myself together, and at one moment the tears seemed to choke down throat. I almost stopped breathing altogether at that point. I fell onto the floor, and banged myself against some sort of…..of….. force below me._

"_Just leave me alone. I want to go back. I want to- I want to I-" There was nothing left to say. My brain had finally iihs process what I had not been able to moment before I began to scream. 'Go where, Mai? Where is it that you plan on going to? Where else is there to go to?' _

_It was then I felt a new type of shaking vibrate through my entire body. Not from my sobbing, but from a somewhere else. _

_I grabbed onto my chest. "It hurts," I whine out loud, pushing my face to the surface below me. _

_Another tremor hit me hard in the gut this time. After that one, I wasn't sure where I was anymore. _

_Again, it feels like something's missing. Am I forgetting something important, or is it just paranoia?_

_Surprisingly, there was something below me. I hadn't expected there to be a strange type of warm surface below me. I wonder where it came from? Lost in my thoughts, I began to try and push myself off the warm surface; thats when the shaking came back, again._

"_**Mai! Mai! You have to get back to you body now. Please, you need to get back to Noll. Something's gone terribly wrong, I'm so sorry."**_

_That voice, it sounds so….familiar? Gripping onto my chest with sweaty hands I closed my eyes and breathed out. I felt my pulsing heart begin to slow to a calm rhythm._

_**Thats it Mai. A little closer. Tell….Naru that- AGHHHHHHHH! **_

"_Mister? Mister, voice guy? Whats happening?" I screamed out covering years from the error wail the voice cried out with. I have to help him, I just have to. I brought my hands to my ears and latched them onto the sides of my head, as the high pitch ringing noise seemed to travel though my bones._

"_NO, NO, NO, NO, MISTER?!" _

_This time, when the shaking passed through me, instead of increasing my heart rate, it tops it all together. I brought my hands out in front of my and began grabbing at what I thought to be the air, desperately trying push some back into my lungs_

_After more than a few more second though, I fell to the surface below me. _

"_It hurts," I weeded and my hands fell limp to my sides. The muscles in my face began to relax until finally my body was in a state of toal, but relating, paralysis. My eyes were the last to fully shut down though. It was as though my muscles were waiting for something important, or someone._

_As my breathing finally got to a point of a total stop, my eyes went with it. Im sorry, I was too weak to keep them open for what they needed to somehow see. As my mind slowly shut down, gear after gear, and memory after memory, thought after thought, fading away, only one name remained._

_Naru…_

**OK… So, yes it was very short, and I'm sorry, but I wanted to elaborate on Mai's condition because it will be important later. **

**This was hard to write so reviews are very appreciated. I was trying out a new style of writing so this is my ginny pig. Don't be easy on the review and stuff though.**

**-Olliephantomhive2461**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter #7

**Sorry this took long. I messed up a bunch and decided to split parts of this chapter into chapter 8, so be expecting it to come soon.**

Its not like I had expected to wake up in some fairy tale land. You know the kinds where the prince kisses you awake from you slumber, and you'll live together forever. In those types of times, everything is warm and happy. Those may be week adjectives according to my writing teachers, but they fit the situation a simply perfect I think.

So when the first sounds I heard were those of aggressive screams and shouts tossed back and forth and distorted, I felt reality slap me hard in the face. In my moments laying there, not paying attention to the noise I hovered around in my thoughts.

I soon came to the realization that something felt off when I began to question if I had had dreamed or not. I had felt a though I had dreamt something very important. As I stirred I could almost hear the voice calling my name. But for some reason nothing else was making any sense.

After a minute of motionless thinking I had given up. I couldn't remember a thing. I had hoped it was just a dream and astral projection though. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with any exhaustion problems.

Laying there, It took my ears a few seconds to clearly be able to discern what was being said, but when they did I bolted upright from my sideways position in shock. I regretted it though; waves of sudden dizziness passed over me.

I unawarely gripped Naru's limp hand tighter to steady me still. I stared at him. Connected to al the wires and tubes; it scared me alot. But if was a relief to see my fallen angel alive, that much the heart monitors told me at least.

_I don't wan to lose you Naru._

I thought I would tip over sideways but surprisingly I sat up still balancing my body on my arm. This, in turn, sent waves of pain though my bandaged shoulder and leg, but I didn't let it hold me back.

"It not professor Davis's fault Sensei, it was my own for leaving the room! You mustn't blame them for taking me in!" My sudden spring of actions surprised everyone in the room and had most of them standing frozen in shock. All but Madoka-san.

"Oh sweetly you're awake! You should rest more, and don't get up now. Luella come help me set Ma-I mean Taniyama-san back into the wheelchair comfortable," said Madoka-san said with worry edged into her voice, sending the other women out of her shock and back to her normal self.

After which they both began to fret over my every whim. In was sweet, but nostalgic.

"Yes, yes, of course. How are you feeling? Would you like water? Food? More sleep? Or would you prefer-"

"She needs test done that for sure," the man in the room interrupted Davis-san. I started at the cringe worthy stranger in distaste.

"Im guessing your my doctor?" I muttered looking away.

"Yes I am. You need to come with me right away. Just being out of your room is a severe breach in protocol! What did you think you were doing anyway?" I was taken back at his sudden outburst and looked to the others in the room for support, but even Madoka-san was quickly and sheepish with a sense of….guilt?

I felt a pang it my chest and brought my fist near it tightly. I tilted my head down and let my bangs cover my eyes in shame.

"Taniyama-san we neglected to tell you something."

"What do you mean?" The pang in my chest suddenly got louder and goosebumps appeared all though my body. _Instincts? What ever he is going to say, is not going to be good I just know it. _The professor straightened up himself in a professional manner and looked me in the eyes.

"Mai, I take full responsibility for bringing you to this room and putting you in this situation I deeply apologize," He fumbled a bit and then did an awkward bow, trying to imitate Japanese culture out of respect. Even so I was touched by the fact that he would even try.

"Ehhhh? Professor you-"

**(A/N- Before you read I can't be 100% positive this info is all accurate. I'm going off what I know from the brain from my own personal studies into psychology. In a way this is my guess on what would happen, scietniflicy speaking, in a situation that would fit the scenario that would work with the story. **

**Do your own research to make sure all this is correct cuz I'm just taking the base knowledge that I know and transforming it into something else. I'm not even sure if what I'm saying is possible to even happen. ****Yes I could research more, but I kinda like theorizing. After all, this is a fan ****_fiction_****. Also, nothing needs to be cited. If u want to know why PM me cuz this A/N is getting way too long:p)**

"Let me finish." I gulped sheepishly and he continued. "Taniyama Mai, you were diagnosed with a case of amnesia or expected to have, based on the damage you brain suffered. For some unknown reason we have no idea why the damage on your body was so sever. The dislocated shoulder can be explained by you falling to the ground perhaps suddenly and so can the twisted ankle. But it does not explain the internal damage you suffered. We are unaware of the full details because of Lin-sans status during the occurrences along with yours and Oliver's. No one has been able to bring forth a testimony that explains everything." The professor paused briefly as I began to comprehend the situation.

_How could this happen to me? What exactly have I forgotten? I feel normal. What if...what if...I am forgetting the most important thing, but yet can't remember it? After all, these people don't know everything about me. Or maybe they just aren't telling me something? No they wouldn't do that. I know they are good people if they are Naru's family. But what I should really be stressing about is how much have I forgotten. _

To my surprise, Davis-san came up from behind me and rubbed my back soothingly. This was a warm, motherly feeling I hadn't experienced in a long time. So I decided to bask in the moment.

Davis-san seemed to always have the motherly touch to her. I hope one day I will get to know her better too though, it would be new to have such a figure in my life. When my breathing calmed down and my thoughts were at bay the professor continued again.

"Now for the matter of your brain damage. After scans revealed damage to your hippocampus..."

I tilted my head to the sides, confused at his word choice. _Is that an English term I should know of? _ Of course, sensing my obvious confusion he began to ransack his brain for another term to use. After a few seconds of discussion with Lin-san he found himself obviously frustrated. He sighed a bit and turned on his phone.

_Ehhhh? Has Lin-san always been in the room with us? I feel guilty for not noticing..._

My eyes widened as I peeked a bit at what type of phone the professor was holding. _Wooaaahhhh….What model s that! it looks so cool and futuristic! I never even knew phone like that had came out yet. I really do live under a rock, don't I? _A brief dark cloud and shadow had formed themselves over my head as the professor did, what I assume was search up the translated version of whatever word he had been trying to say.

What I didn't notice though was the furrowed brows and fingernails being chewed as they glanced at me, eyeing my reaction to the professors phone nervously.

Quickly he lifted his head up and began to speak again. Though this time, I was zoned out in my own thoughts.

_Did techonlogy really progress this far in this sam etim eperiod? _

"Taniyama-san!"

"H-Hai! S-S-Se-Sensei!" I was snapped out of my daze my the annoyed looking doctor. Sweat began to dabble my hairline as his eyes narrowed and looked me over.

"You see Davis-san she is not even able to pay attention to a simple conversation! She is in no condition to be up and about. You have-"

"If I may interrupt doctor I believe you are over reacting. Taniyama-san has always been like this. Zoning out was always one of her favorite past times during the briefings Noll would give before a case, so I see no exception now."

I clenched my fists as that insufferable man smirked. _How could he? Jeez, thanks Lin-san. Way to humiliate me! You're acting just like Naru now! So this is what happens when hes not around to tease me huh! You both are so-" _

My eyes widened and my breath hitched in my thought as I felt pressure added onto my palm. I looked down slowly to find Naru's and grasping mine tightly. It wasn't limp anymore but stiffly holding my hand in place.

"Naru?" I whispered softly in amazement. Little did I notice both Luella Davis and Madoka Mori scheming in the corner of the room, whispering closely, and huddled together. I squeezed his hand back and locked my fingers between his tighter, and continued to listen to the professor who was no longer looking at me, but Davis-san and Madoka-san.

"We had no indications to why that part of the brain was damaged. Nothing in the setting that you were found in could have cause such an impact on only that area. We would have seen damage to areas around the amygdala or maybe the prefrontal cortex if you had been hit or fallen in an abnormal way. But we see none of that. So we are left to chose between some thing we have not taken into account of, an abnormality, trauma, or option that it was of paranormal origin. I believe it was a mix of those main factors and countless other, but your doctor here is not a believer in the paranormal so he hardly is capable of diagnosing you correctly."

Sensei immediately stiffened at the professor's comment.

"I told you will still had more tests to run. I don't have time for these shenanigans of yours professor. There is still the possibility of a neurological disorder or disease that we have not taken into account. I assure it would be the only reasonable and plausible explanation. So if you would excuse me I need to take Taniyama-san back into her room to begin testing."

This time, it was the professors turn to stiffen. Sensei just smirked down at him.

"Not to mention engaging in an environment where stimuli can encourage a uncontrolled action isn't very becoming of a young lady."

_How dare he!?_I scowled at him, and I wasn't the only one. Madoka-san looked as though she were about to rip of his tongue at that.

Sensei walked up to me and began wheeling me out of the hospital room. He eventually realized it would be an impossible task; I as still unwilling to let go of Naru's hand. I struggled mercilessly, but the impatient man eventually got tired and unlatched my hand from his. At the sudden movement Naru began to stir, causing quite a jumble of all the cords and machinery hooked onto him.

Panicking I started to thrash in my seat.

"Wait, wait wait! I need to talk with the professor a minute can I please just do that?" He didn't even flinch as a brought out the puppy eyes. A vein throbbed on my forehead.

"Even Naru couldn't resist my puppy eyes," I rumbled and crossed my arm over my chest. But before we pass through the doorway I stuck out my arm and gripped the door frame.

"Professor, Mori-san, Davis-san, Lin-san you guys will come see me again right? You will come with Naru too, right?" My voice cracked as their eyes were all filled with guilt. They all stayed quiet for quite some time until Davis-san spoke up.

"Taniyama-san," she said walking up to me and holding my free hand, "there is without a doubt that we will see you again before we leave but that depends on Oliver's condition."

My heart stopped. "W-what does t-that m-mean?" I asked, my voice cracking as I did. Davis-san just sighed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"This isn't the first time Noll has been hospitalized in a state such as this. We...we want to take him to a facility back in England if his condition doesn't improve. They are much more suited and knowledgeable of his powers. You understand don't you? I can't lose anoth-"

"Davis-san please don't stress yourself." I bowed my head in shame. "I understand, you must worry about my feelings in the matter. At the moment you are doing your best for your son, and that is most admirable." My voice was a monoton of rushd words fabricated in order to be polite, but it seemed she wasn't buying my lie one bit.

So instead, I took in a deep breath, sucked in all my feelings and tears and gave them all a large, glassy eyed, smile. "Just don't forget to say goodbye, allright?" They all noded in agreement.

Feeling dizzy I sways a bit in my seat. Sudently I felt a pang in my head. I moaned slightly and pulled my hand across my forehead. It was then that I began to remember my dream.

The fear, the pain, the desperate complexity of it all. The shocks that were sent up my body and the fascination I had with the surface below me. And most of all the mister whose voice I could hear as well. And even though I never even saw his face, he ended up in pain...because of me.

That when I began to feel my body being moved. Lights seemed to swarm past my vision

My eyes watered over and tears began to leak. I winced as more images began flashing before my eyes. My mouth hung open as I watched small fragments of mouths, hair, lips, and hands begin fitting together like a puzzle. Only It was still so distorted.

I heard faint shouts and murmurs in the background but they all drained out as I shut my eyes and immersed myself in the vision.

* * *

><p><em>For some reason I felt alone. So terribly alone I was sure I could've died. No, I had plans to die didn't I? What could have possibly happened to make things that-my body shivered. Cold? I was cold? No not me. Someone else? And it wa dark too. Terribly dark. Ad I was sitting in a room too! But something is off? Boxes? Why is everything packed in boxes? <em>

_I looked around to find a girl appear in the corner of the room. A thin skeleton, brisled brown hair that hung to her chin. But I couldn't see her face. She looked in pain though. I wonder why? What happened to this girl? She slowly lifted her head and I fell over onto the echoing ground. _

"_T-th-thats ME!" I gaspe and pointed. I cornered myself between the wall and the boxes. Shivering I hurled myself in the corner tighter. Cure these horrible hospital gowns. I looked up at the frailer version of me a she proceeded to leave the room and lock the door. In sudden realization I began to panic._

"_WAIT! COME BACK! IM STILL IN HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! HELPPPPPPPP MEEE!" I banged on the wooden door effortlessly and soon began to slip down to the ground. The room got older and colder. After a few minutes my breath was clearly visibly in the air. Please, someone. Naru? Mister voice guy? Anyone? Help._

* * *

><p><strong>All right so that concludes this chapter. Any question, concern, or even just thoughts PM or comment and I will get back to you. I may go back and edit this, but it wont be drastic changes. It would be things like adjective changes or sentence reconstruction. <strong>

**Till next time**

**-Olliephantomhivve2461**


End file.
